Locura
by MadeInJapan87
Summary: — ¿Nunca has besado, Kaiba? — dijo en tono de asombro alzando la voz. El rubio estaba impactado. ¿Tanto dinero y fama? ¿Y nunca ha besado? (Seto x Joey) Yaoi. Re-subido.


**Locura**

BY MadeInJapan

— ¿Nunca has besado, Kaiba? — dijo en tono de asombro alzando la voz. El rubio estaba impactado. ¿Tanto dinero y fama? ¿Y nunca ha besado?

— ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe, Wheeler! —harto de ese interrogatorio estúpido y sin sentido.

Las cosas cambiaron bastante, y por muy ridículo y fuera de tono, de enemigos pasaron a ser amigos o algo por el estilo desde que Kaiba admitió que Joey era un sujeto para nada desagradable y que desinteresadamente lo salvó de un ataque de resentidos hacia Kaiba. Como persona con una posición social bastante elevada tenía muchos enemigos ocultos; sin embargo, alguien como Kaiba se ganaba enemigos fácilmente así como fácilmente aumentaba su capital.

— Kaiba no te apenes, yo tu amigo Joey Wheeler mantendrá esto en secreto — En tono gracioso y regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al castaño. Sabía que Kaiba no lo admitiría, éste se delató con un sonrojo revelador en sus pálidas mejillas. — te propongo una locura —. Sonriendo de forma más picara, Kaiba enarcó una ceja pensando qué tramaba, su ahora amigo, cachorro — sé que miras con ojos de baboso en clase a esa chica de cabellos negros, muy guapa por cierto…y…

— ¿De qué hablas, Wheeler? — esta vez nuevamente sus mejillas se tornaron rosa al verse descubierto de su gusto por esa muchacha. Y pensaba que lo ocultaba bien, el maldito perro era observador.

— No lo niegues, pero ¿sabes? — acercándose graciosamente al castaño en su oreja como contándole un secreto.

El más alto aunque fingiendo que no le interesaba y tieso y una fingida mirada de "no me interesa lo que me vas a decir" esperó lo que le diría el rubio.

— Sé que esa niña ha tenido muchos novios. Debe ser experta en besar y tú no sabes hacerlo. Nunca has besado y serías descubierto y quizás ella se lo cuente a todos ¿no te has puesto a pensar en eso? — alejándose de un castaño que lo dejó aterrado cayendo en cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras.

Seto Kaiba tenía su orgullo y un ego en alto. Si era descubierto su imagen caería en mil pedazos. El rubio prosiguió con su discurso:

— Kaiba eres millonario, exitoso y todo el mundo debe pensar que tienes mil novias, admiradoras, orgias, amantes, qué sé yo. Ya sabes, todo lo que se dice de gente como tú — dijo despreocupado.

El castaño no dijo nada, continuó reflexionando las palabras de Joey.

— Y dime ¿qué me propones? — Interrumpió el aludido. Al parecer el CEO escucharía un consejo del rubio, y tal vez lo aplicase. Su ego debía permanecer intacto. Ninguna mujer podía descubrir que era virgen de labios.

— Simple — se encogió de hombros —, debes practicar con alguien los besos.

— ¡Estás loco! — dijo incrédulo.

— Hablo en serio, Kaiba. Si practicas con alguien de confianza tu secreto estará a salvo. Si lo haces con otra puede que los rumores se esparzan rápidamente — concluyó seguro.

— ¿Y quién es de mi confianza? ¡Nadie Wheeler! — habló tajantemente. Eso quería decir que por muy loco que sonara la propuesta del rubio lo estaba considerando todo por salvaguardar su imagen.

Sí. Era perfecto en todo. Estudiante ejemplar, inteligente, millonario y dueño de una empresa. Debía ser bueno besando, ¡pero no lo era!

Jamás ha besado.

No obstante, sí se le presentó la oportunidad de besar al empresario…

— Kaiba tienes a la persona enfrente tuyo para practicar — viró su mirada rojo como tomate.

El castaño abrió más sus cerúleos ojos por la inesperada revelación del perro.

— No me mires mal. No me mires mal, Kaiba sólo úsame para aprender a besar. Yo he besado a muchas. Entonando fuertemente "as" mujeres, — no pienses que soy gay. Sólo míralo como alguien de confianza para practicar y olvídate que yo soy hombre. Yo haré lo mismo, pensaré que eres mujer y asunto arreglado y ni modo con tu hermano Mokuba, eso sí que sería raro e incestuoso — dijo graciosamente Joey intentando cubrir su nerviosismo escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul y jugando con éstos graciosamente.

— Wheeler… — estaba sorprendido. De pronto se percató que Joey estaba muy cerca de él.

—Empecemos ahora, en la terraza casi nadie sube — en un tono tímido, aunque su actitud era contraria a su timidez en la voz. Se puso de puntillas ya que el otro era más alto y con sus dos manos rodearon el rostro del CEO. Éste no reaccionó sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos esperando qué sucedería después. Todo fue tan rápido para el castaño que cuando el rubio rozó su boca contra lo de unos fruncidos labios, ya que sin duda Kaiba tenía una lucha entre dejar ser besado por Joey o no. Se sentía estúpido dentro de una escena bizarra que estaba viviendo con quién en antaño se burló. Tenía claro que no era gay, pero aceptar una situación así era de lo más extraño. No obstante, Joey pasó a ser alguien de confianza y era el único al que podía guardar su secreto.

— Relájate — murmuró el de ojos melados. El rubio no era gay, pero le gustaba Seto Kaiba, y si ésta era su única oportunidad de hacerlo, lo haría y disfrutaría hasta en su vejez que se aventuró a besar a un hombre que le gustó. Siempre tuvo ese impulso loco de comerse a besos a ese engreído. Podría ser un desliz, quién sabe. Algo así como hetero - curiosidad, un concepto que él mismo inventó y quería experimentarlo con Kaiba. Porque no podía soportar sus acaloradas peleas con el CEO y un impulso de golpearlo, y terminaban sus deseos besándolo apasionadamente en ese entonces, enemigo. Hoy en día siendo "amigos" tenía esa oportunidad de aplacar ese impulso.

El contacto comenzó a darse de a poco. El Ceo esta vez relajó sus labios y se dejó querer. El beso fue extraño para ambos, una sensación húmeda pero cálida. Comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas poco a poco. El de ojos azules experimentó sensaciones jamás sentidas. Se aventuró a explorar con su lengua la boca del rubio, mientras que éste traviesamente no lo dejaba explorar tanto interviniendo con su lengua al invasor primerizo. Seto sonrió internamente, el cachorro era malvado.

El beso siguió por bastante tiempo con mordidas suaves y otras bruscas quedando ambos mojados con sus salivas mezcladas. Kaiba pasó su mano por sus labios sacando los restos de saliva con la manga de su abrigo azul.

— Babeas mucho, Kaiba —. Se aventuró a decir el rubio riendo, y de cierta manera, cortar el silencio incomodo que invadió la escena después del beso — para la próxima clase trata de no babear tanto

— Estúpido Wheeler —sintiéndose confuso y sobrepasado en esos terrenos. Se sintió un niño aprendiendo de un experto. Él era Seto Kaiba y aprendería a como dé lugar. Le enseñaría a Joey que besaría mejor que él.

— ¿Sabes? De todas maneras fue bueno. Mañana a la misma hora —. Alzando su mano y tocando el hombro de Kaiba como en un gesto de cercanía y confianza. Le sonrió tan trasparente que ante ese gesto Kaiba le correspondió con una media sonrisa. La misma que le dedicaba a Mokuba en momentos de intimidad.

Ambos se fueron en direcciones diferentes abandonando la escuela.

Kaiba algo paranoico miro en varias direcciones para asegurarse que nadie lo veía, pero para su tranquilidad no vio a nadie cerca. Se permitió tocar sus labios sonriendo y recordando la clase o curso de aprender a besar impartido por Joey Wheeler.

Por otro lado Joey estaba feliz por fin besó a Kaiba como se había prometido que algún día lo haría. Tocó sus labios recordando la torpeza de ese engreído. Hasta lo encontró tierno…

Joey admitió para sus adentros que lo encontraba igual de sexy que Mai.

Pensó maquinando qué otros besos más le enseñaría. No eran gays, sólo deslices.

¿Hetero – curioso- bisexual? Quizá del mismo modo le transmitió al CEO su hetero – curiosidad.

Quién sabe.

Siempre estuvo esa excepción a la regla en su hetero-vida. Kaiba era la excepción a la regla de Joey Wheeler.

Notas finales:

Le tenía ganas y quién no? Hay casos reales de gente heterosexual que se ha sentido atraido por alguien de su mismo sexo y eso no quiere decir que sea bisex o gays o se vuelvan gays son esas atracciones locas o prohibidas pero siguen su vida hetero xD =)

Espero que les guste

Críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas


End file.
